Loki
by Memorized09
Summary: Raised on Jotunheim Loki has never had a reason to leave home but when an opportunity arises to kill the king he detests he leaves home to join the Asguardian army. Based on Mulan with twists. Thorki


Loki

Description- Raised on Joutenheim Loki has never had a reason to leave home but when an opportunity arises to kill the king he detests he leaves home join the Asguardian army. Based on Mulan with a few twists. Thorki.

AN- Hey all first off I'm not really sure if a similar fic has been done before but if it has sorry! I don't plan to exactly copy the plot of Mulan just the essentials of the plot so I hope its not too boring :') I'll also try to finish the fic no matter what but reviews matter peeps! ;)

Chapter 1

Night had fallen upon Jotunheim many hours ago and most of its inhabitants slept soundlessly or stood guard around the ice palace home to their royals, however if one of the far less decadent homes a small child stretched and struggled against his obvious challenge vertically. This was the sight which greeted the general of the Jotunheim army upon his return home.

"Loki, why are you still awake?" The smaller child startled at the question and abruptly aborted his attempted grab for the animal furs hanging out of reach mid jump, this ending is a rather disgruntled jotun child sprawled out on the floor. Loki looked up at his father with large green eyes his normally controlled raven hair sticking up at peculiar angles and swinging down past his small shoulders in matted clumps.

"I was cold" Loki muttered through a newly formed pout half expecting to be reprimanded. The general released an exasperated breath and glanced down at his young child with conflict in his eyes. Loki had always been different, born a runt and born a trickster, magic wasn't frowned on per say but it was seen as a womanly talent and the changes it caused to Loki's form did little to dissuade that belief as it caused the startling crimson of his eyes to fade to a softer green with time and irregularly long hair to sprout from his head, being born a runt and a freak in the eyes of many he was lucky to live but his mother had fought for him laying down her life to save his. General Akeir knew his child was weak but this was pushing the boundaries even for Loki, a cold Jotun. Resigned Akeir gathered the furs and wrapped them tightly around his son careful to not exert to much force and harm the youth accidentally. Loki sighed through the layer of furs as his father lifted him from the frozen floor to an equally cold body. He knew he was different he may be young and different but his intellect excelled above his years and he knew he wasn't like the others his age, knew he shouldn't aspire to be either for he never would be. At this young age though it hardly bothered him his father loved him and he gathered once upon a time his mother must've too. Squirming discontentedly in his father's arms Loki managed, with great difficulty, to worm and shimmy to the floor before sprinting off as fast as his small legs would carry him into the depths of his home. Akeir chuckled lightly before removing the larger parts of his armour that he knew his son disapproved of, most likely because many of the spike and horns that adorned it were bigger and longer than the child's limbs, heading after Loki with a much lighter step after being relieved of the additional weight.

The house was by no means elaborate, made from the ice of the ground with large arches designed for giants and modest decorations of furs and some art work made by Akeir's wife or mother. One of these few arches was notably smaller than the others and in order to enter Akeir had to hunch over and bend at the knees. Inside the room on a bed now adorned with two furs sat Loki a large tome perched precariously on his lap and a small snake curled tightly around his arm. Akeir smiled at the odd pair, to be honest the snake now affectionately named Sky had alarmed him at first as most of the ice animals preferred to live far from the people, in the barren ice lands, so returning from the market to his only son toddling around with a known poisonous and lethal creature wrapped around his leg had been a surprise to say the least. Now, however, it was a comfort with many things puling him away from home a large amount of the time, the company for his son though immensely weird and slightly nerve racking was appreciated. Especially since the ice creature protected the youth fiercely. Akeir lifted the book from his child's lap and flicked through briefly seeing many of the pages dog eared and stained with grubby finger prints of on the rare occasion snake venom, the book was one purchased recently an advanced magical guide mainly intended for when Loki was older if his skill prevailed through his years growing into an adult.

"Can you do any of this Loki?" Akeir questioned as he arrived at a page that had been dog eared multiple times and has ink and food smeared over some of the page.

"Not that one" groused Loki evidently annoyed at that particular spell which would explain the dirtying of the page as Akeir had no doubt Loki had spent time studying it, disliking being defeated. " I can do some of the other ones though!" Loki perked up considerably at this as suddenly an exactly replica of Loki sat beside him blankly staring at the wall of ice ahead. Akeir's eyes widened considerably is alarm at his own sons talents exceeding those of some of the far older female tricksters of the land. " I can't control his expressions yet, that bits really, really, really hard! Mainly because Sky ate the page." Loki shook his arm lightly at this and the jostled snake hissed as if offended by the accusation. Akeir merely raised an eyebrow at his eight year old as he glared cutely at his snake and the replica faded into non existence.

"That's really something kiddo." Akeir mumbled in amazement attempting to ruffle his sons hair but promptly pulling his hand away at the large amount of knots within it. "Have you tended to your hair at all today Loki?" He frowned and Loki grumbled incoherently through his pursed lips as the book was removed and the small child was pulled into his fathers lap as he sat at the end of the bed, Sky immediately sliding from his arm in favour of winding around the bed post and watching the pair.

" Grandma tried to but I made myself invisible." Loki smirked mischief flashing through his eyes as Akeir groaned his disapproval.

" You know she spends a lot of time looking after you my little trickster, ever heard the expression don't bite the hand that feeds you?" He grumbled as he picked the brush up from the nearby table and set to work on his whining son's hair.

"She wants me to be a girl."

"She wants what's best for you."

"Which is to be a girl."

" It doesn't make you a girl to be a Salmir you know Loki? You could study magic in peace then and not have to fight." Akeir sighed at his son's stubborn nature. A Salmir was a certain type of Jotun who stayed at home, cooked, cleaned, married a respectable man and cared for their children. Jotunheim was never a land for discrimination amongst genders as there was barely any difference between the two, both could birth children and so any female may be a warrior if wanted and any male could be a Salmir if wanted, you could marry any gender, one of the few problems Jotunheim didn't have was prejudice.

" I don't want to be like them, they're boring all they do is work and coo over their children and marriage." Loki stuck out his tongue in distaste and hopped of his father's lap after the brush was put down and his hair was deemed adequate.

"Your mother was a Salmir and she was very happy Loki. She lived a good life your gran just wants the same for you. The army is dangerous and you won't be allowed to use magic to fight you know the rules." Akeir explained as his son wormed his was under his furs pulling them up to his nose and huddling up into a ball.

"The king is a stupid head, magic would win wars." Loki grumbled and Akeir chuckled heartily, his son knew little of just how much a 'stupid head' the king was and growing up as he was he'd likely learn the hard way.

"I know son and maybe you'll be the one to change that but for now you're a young man up way past his bed time." Loki giggle and burrowed even deeper into his blankets faking a gagging noise as his father pressed a kiss to his forehead. Akeir smiled warmly down at the giggling child, it was easy to forget about wars and politics and the general chaos that was stirring deep within the land. King Laufey was ruthless and his cruelty was getting good men slaughtered daily. He had always wanted to leave the army, the force meant to protect that now hurt millions of innocents but there was no way to provide for his son otherwise and looking down at that child now as Sky pressed affectionately against his now smooth hair Akeir knew that Loki was all he had left.

**6 years later**

**Loki's POV**

I despise formal events. Well, not the events themselves they were tolerable at worst and the hustle and bustle of the normally restrained Jotunheim ensured that they were often rather enjoyable. No in retrospect I don't hate formal events . I hate preparing for them. As unpopular as I was among my own age group, the ladies of the area adored me simply because I, Loki, son of the fear inspiring general Akeir, was a doll to these women. I was always aware the morning of some grand gala or ball as I was hoisted from my bed by at the very least seven pairs of well manicured (taloned) hands, the following hours were inevitably taken up with primping and grooming. Long hair braided, then plaited, then braided before their arguing inevitably led them to a combination of both that hung down by my waist. A perk I suppose is that I never had cause for concern when it came to my clothes as they always brought with them many outfits that I was forced into until they were convinced that my 'beauty' was unparalleled. This routine as a fourteen year old boy was hell. My father, the traitor, offered no reprieve as he sat and laughed at the misery of his only child. After a serious injury a few years ago he left the army, I was unsure how I felt about that. It was great when I was a kid having 'daddy' around more often but I was older now and I knew it was putting us at risk. It was no secret King Laufey wanted me dead, too freakish for his kingdom and now we were vulnerable, still he hadn't made a move yet. Right now I stand glaring at my reflection hearing the laughter of the many women drift up from down stairs, well at least Lady Grace stopped coming after I turned her best purse into a Midguardian tennis ball, not one of my greatest moments but her shrieks of bloody murder at the unknown object had greatly amused me especially after Sky took it upon herself to try and swallow it. Speaking of which Sky slid out from under my bed at this moment, over the years she had grown into a rather sizeable creature and was banished, forced into hiding whilst the ladies were here. She hissed in my general direction as she twisted herself up and round my shoulders. I made a habit of taking her with me to these events, she could watch for anyone trying to stab me in the back, it wasn't a very subtle style of murder in a crowded ball room but people are crazy so the assurance was nice. Once she was in place I swiftly left my room jumping down stairs in a manner I know the ladies would complain was most unsightly.

The walk to the palace thankfully wasn't long. I did offer many times to merely transport us there via magic however since I hadn't properly refined this particular trick yet my father adamantly disagreed. Once inside the event appeared like any other. People with too much money complaining to others with too much money. My father at this point was forced to leave my side to speak with the king and his circle of minions, I'd rather just avoid that completely. Sky did her own little version of whine which from her position on my shoulders echoed loudly in my ear. I tapped her reproachingly causing her forked to flick put in displeasure the chill radiating from her breath causing a slight shudder to pass through me, it was easy to forget at heart she was still a predator. When I first met her, all those years ago I'd just been a child, an unbelievably timid child trying to escape the scrutinising gazes and mocking glares. I'd rushed past the boundaries of the city into the desolate wasteland of outer Jotunheim where only beasts roamed. I've never been scared of monsters. As far as I could tell they were only as scary as you made them, king Laufey was scary, my 'aunt' Fakair's smile was scary, heck my reflection was scary. A big old beast trying to shock you from their young wasn't scary or even them trying to eat you. So the movement of the ice underneath my feet didn't scare me in fact the five year old me had promptly dropped to their knees to examine the ice. A small black leg had emerged promptly melting into a bubbling gunk at my fascination, at this a silver coiled section of 'ice' sprang dripping fangs bared sinking into the ice below the black goo and withdrawing, a large, dark and squirming creature clenched tightly between the fangs which steadily sank deeper into the creature. Carefully avoiding the large puddle of what I now recognised as venom that the poor creature had placed its leg in I took in the snake. Sunlight glinted off glassy scales the blood red eyes the only contrast to the ice scales. Camouflaged, she was hiding. Taking notice in me the snake slithered forward the creature bleeding profusely and dirtying the ground and eventually my robes as the snake pressed their face into mine not dropping eye contact. I didn't cringe back instead meeting fiery crimson slits. I don't know how long we stayed like this it was only when my sneeze broke the silence that creature drew back to perch herself on my knee. She wasn't as big as I'd read about and since she was hunting using venom and hiding she must be an abandoned babe. They weren't uncommon. Hesitantly she placed the mauled black sopping mess of her pray in my lap nudging my hand expectantly when I didn't seem appreciative. One carefully avoided meal later and a brainstorming session for names that included many attempted bites and mishaps with her trying to lick my face with acidic venom, I had a new friend.

"I imagine they'll be arriving soon." The whispering instantly drew my attention towards to women huddled in against a wall. Violet robes adorned blue skill and horn curved downward proved their femininity. I was unaware we had been expecting guests, I pouted at my magical replica of a Midgaurdian chicken. One day I'd get the chance to use this.

"I don't know why we're letting them pass the gates." The second female muttered back her sour expression accentuated by the heavy handed make up. Curious I crept closer nobody paid me much mind here, at first I was a spectacle but now I was just a freak and nobody influential or important.

"Do you think they want a treaty?"

"I can't see why they would, they have nearly everything."

"Nearly being the operative word."

I frowned obviously leaning closer than was socially accepted as a large hand coming down on my shoulder and pushed me from them. Looking back the two women scowled and marched off leaving me to blow my freakish hair off my face and start again with my chicken. One day.

**Thor's POV**

"I don't want to!" I proclaimed in a voice that rattled the windows and struck fear into the hearts of my foes.

"Stop whining honey." She meant proclaiming. Mother lent over me fussing over my hair and outfit, poking and prodding. The warriors three grumbled and muttered alongside me as the queen fretted, Sif had long since stopped grumbling but if one so much as looked at her in her pink frilly gown she repaid them with a look which made the bravest warriors quiver. I was going to marry Sif! I decided that ages ago at the 'warrior meeting'. She could scare off all the bad guys, she'd make a cool queen. Okay so maybe fourteen was a bit old to think that tactic would actually work but she'd proved me wrong before that warrior girl.

"Do we get to stab anything?" Volstagg queried his face lifting at the prospect. We all quickly brightened at the idea, just like in dad's stories, slaying Jotuns at their own banquet.

"There shall be no such activity!" Mother reprimanded harshly fixing all of us individually with a glare that even Sif backed away from. Women were scary, they should be allowed in armies, I wouldn't fight that glare. Taking a few steps back mother sighed and nodded absent-mindedly twirling a golden lock between her fingers. Father was lucky to have mother, she was beautiful. She stood tall and straight with sun kissed skin and radiant golden hair that was always pulled back into an elaborate knot. She was well tended too with a healthy glow surrounding her constantly. Fitting for the goddess of fertility. The only imperfection being her nails which were short and blunt stubborn dirt often residing under them from her gardening, the only manual labour she insisted was the job of the queen. She nodded twice slowly before a bright smile lit her face.

"Lady Sif your father awaits at the head of the guards." Sif nodded, bolting before the maids could fiddle with her long hair further. "Thor you go ahead and meet your father by the Bifrost I shall be along shortly." I nodded taking a slower leave than Sif, chuckling as the groans of Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun followed me from the room. Poor suckers they must have been deemed imperfect.

How could anything live here? I'd dropped the tough act as soon as we landed on the ice planet. I clutched my cape closer to me my teeth prematurely chattering. Glancing up I saw my father smirk at me with a wink as he strode forward without a care. If nothing else, Jotunheim was beautiful. The reflections of the sunlight creating a stunning kaleidoscope of colour on the ice buildings, all of which were dwarfed by the stunning structure of their palace. Ice towers extended high into a clear sky and swirling frost patterns adorned the highest peaks. Many craned their necks to take in the sheer size as we approached upon doing this my father grasped my head so that I faced forwards chuckling low in his throat. At my other side mother walked gracefully almost gliding over the ice, showing no signs of cold or distress, a complete contrast to Sif who stumbled skidded and swore profusely under her breath as she eventually hitched her many skirts up past her ankles and strode forward. The interior somehow managed to be just as grand and the exterior with furs and elaborate tapestries, ice sculptures fashioned into grand beams reaching the elevated clear ceiling. Jotuns seemed just as cautious and curious as us, it was the first time in many year either one had lay eyes on the other. They were certainly intimidating their height being far greater and their stature far grander, they also all appeared the same with no hair and crimson eyes the only difference being the direction their horns curved in. The silence seemed deafening and for the first time I completely understood that expression. After an immeasurable period of time the silence was broken by a slow steady clapping from the top of the hall, casting my eyes up I sucked in a breath and held it. Making their ways toward us were three men one with the broadest shoulders and a firm fixed expression and the another who appeared kinder and whose eyes appeared to be focused on flitting round the hall searching for something for something rather than staring us down. In-between these two was king Laufey he stood not as tall as the men beside him but his confidence exuded from his every pore, he walked swiftly and carelessly adorned in fine jewels and furs. Though his smile crinkled his ageing face no kindness reached his eyes as he remained fixed on my father.

"All Father, my how long it has been. Please welcome yourselves." Laufey laughed reaching out to shake my father's hand gripping ever so slightly too tightly for comfort. My father nodded and shook back firmly.

"It has been many years since I have seen this land, your people seem to prosper." Father stated gruffly to which Laufey's eyes slanted ever more with a stiff nod they released hands. I couldn't help but feel like I missed something there. Laufey removed his gaze from the all father and they stared us all down eyes lingering on Sif slightly.

"Frigga it has been too long and you must be Thor we haven't been introduced." Laufey grinned yet the ice in it made it appear menacing and I just stiffly nodded not sure how to respond to such a look. "Well we all welcome you. Enjoy your nights all of you." With this the tense confrontation ended and the hall dissolved into chatter again. I released the breath I'd been holding quickly meeting with Sif and the others to explore then new environment and people.

"The king here is terrifying." Sif muttered though a mouthful of food causing our group to glance at Laufey in silent agreement.

"Why lady I thought you feared nothing?" Fandral quipped which resulted in a loud yelp of pain as a fist landed on his arm.

"I don't trust him." Hogun muttered raising his head slightly to observe us.

"I don't trust any of them they're giants." Fandral griped still massaging his tender arm.

"The people don't seem to like him much either." Sif mused and I was grateful to not have been the only one who noticed how the Jotuns avoided their own king at all costs. Volstagg stopped shovelling food into his mouth long enough to begin a reply but he was all to quickly cut off by a shrill feminine squeal. I turned rapidly expecting a damsel in distress only to be greeted by Fandral on the floor staring indignantly at a snake that now coiled smugly on his previous seat. The creature hissed at him once before sliding onto the table at which we sat regarding us all carefully. Its silver scales glistened and crimson eyes darted over us before it came to a stop in front of me. I was more than ready to draw my blade an attack when a heavy and freezing limb came down over my shoulders.

"Don't worry yourself lad, its merely the freaks snake." At this the snake hissed menacingly baring its fangs briefly before sinking them into a large hunk of meat and carting it away with a last agitated flick of its tale against the my side.

"Well that was unexpected." Volstagg muttered, confused. I quickly whipped round to see a large and evidently intoxicated Jotun, he didn't appear to be anyone of any influence here judging from his clothes and the fact that he allowed himself to get so drunk at such a public event. He didn't seem like a threat, I just wasn't sure how to proceed what if I accidentally offended him or his culture?

"That's and average occurrence?" Sif was obviously braver than me.

"Oh yeah, its called Cloud or something like that. The freak and it are practically joined at the hip. It only leaves his side to get food or something." The man provided sitting himself heavily between Fandral and Sif consequently stopping the violence occurring there.

"The freak?" Fandral grumped still massaging his aching arm.

"Yes, not normal that one the general's son. Looks funny, always causing mischief. Wouldn't trust that one." I nodded absent-mindedly as if in agreement but I decided not to linger on it the last thing we needed was to get involved with a freak. Glancing back towards the crowds I found it impossible to locate the snake and I was unable to spot anyone who stuck out particularly in the mass of blue bodies. As I turned back around my eyes lingered on a dark corner that drew my attention for some reason.

The night after that seemed to pass in a monotonous blur with Aguardians and Jotuns keeping to themselves, the only ones interacting were the royals as they were rather forced to for the idea of setting a good example for interspecies development and communication. It was towards the end of the night when Laufey rose from his throne, his lavish robes trailed behind as he approached the edge of a small platform on which the royal throne sat. A silence immediately enveloped the room as all eyes turned to the frozen king. From my father's risen brow I could only assume this was an unscheduled announcement, this could only cause trouble. Seemingly sensing the same the warrior three and Sif all placed one hand against the hilt of their sheathed blade in preparation.

"I thank you all for coming here this night both my own realms residents and the beings of Asguard. However there are two announcements that both should be aware of before departure this evening. Firstly in the interest of the safety of my people a new law shall be enforced, from this day forward the practice of magic is prohibited. Any found guilty of bearing or practising such a dark art shall be executed." There was a collective intake of breath through the hall at this as the magicians of Asguard scowled and narrowed their eyes. Since the death of the Jotun queen Fabaruti at the hands of a sorcerer magic had been frowned upon here yet this was a brand new and lethal step. Simply by doing this the king was weakening his own armies, many of their healers being magical in nature. What was to become of them? It also didn't escape my attention that the kinder looking man who had stood by Laufey earlier didn't react kindly to this his eyes growing wide in sheer panic and flitting around the hall at an alarming pace, upon taking a step forward he was halted by two men either side of him. At this he stopped struggling but still appeared frightened. It was possible that he was a wielder of magic.

"This is madness." Sif hissed under her breath.

"Furthermore, on behalf of Jotunheim I would announce our reinstated isolation." It was this that caused a load out break. Jotuns yelling and shouting in displeasure and for good reason. The last Jotunheim had isolated itself its people had nearly perished as they waged war with Asguard. "Silence! From their departure tonight all Asguardians shall no longer be permitted on this land. The Bifrost connection our realm shall be closed until further notice all Jotuns remaining here unless there was a situation of war." This caused the king's dry and thin lips to twitch slightly as if in amusement. "That shall be all so please enjoy the rest of your night." He then turned his back and strolled back to his throne leisurely. Loud yells and protests followed him yet he seemed to pay them little mind. Father immediately approached him and the two appeared to be arguing in low voices and from the look of thunderous rage on my father's aged face the words exchanged were not pleasant. I was however distracted from this conversation by the kind looking Jotun being freed from the grip the other two had on him and racing through the crowd. I may not know where he was going or why but I prayed for the seemingly desperate man's success. I had been trained my whole life in the art of recognising what was really being said in someone's speeches and King Laufey of Jotunheim had just declared a future war.

After the announcement the ceremony became tense and uncomfortable. I often saw Jotun soldiers 'escorting' Jotuns away from the hall, presumably they were sorcerers and I pitied each and everyone of those fearful people. We were now leaving making our slow way across the icy land knowing that upon our return blood would be spilt. I refused to keep my eyes downcast like many others and I instead studied the frozen mountains until something caught my eye. A shot of what looked like long raven hair disappeared behind one of the bases. My eyes followed the silky hair as it vanished and I quickly cast my eyes to Sif to see her still trudging along. How baffling, black was a rare hair colour on Asguard, Sif being one of the only ones to posses it, however, Jotuns didn't have hair let alone such long and silky hair. So what had I just seen? As I continued to watch I noticed what appeared to be a Midguardian chicken emerging from the place the hair had vanished too. Maybe I had too much mead.

**Loki's POV**

I had to keep running. I couldn't die this night. It was only a matter of time though, father could not protect me forever and my magic was hardly unknown to the people. I was going to be executed. As I sprinted away something struck me. The Asguardians were departing and I didn't wish to be seen running by them knowing this I darted behind the base of a large peak in hiding. Looking back I noticed a young Asguardian perhaps not too much older than myself looking curiously over at my hiding spot. I flinched back instinctively but he must not be able to see me from his position. The boy in question was broad shouldered and undeniably handsome with golden hair and storm blue eyes. I blushed lightly before shaking myself vigorously. Stupid hormones, sensing my distraction Sky head butted my ankle and I nodded releasing the breath I'd been holding with a nod. Before I'd had the chance to turn and begin to run again though I noticed something emerging from my hiding spot. That damn chicken.

AN: Well thanks for reading so far! Sorry that I haven't really gotten to the Mulan part yet but I shall in due time. For the next chapter I promise you'll see that storyline coming in and Thor and Loki will meet. Next chapter will depend on reviews so please review if you enjoyed the chapter so far :) Thank you :)


End file.
